decepticons strike back : part one
by Deceptichick
Summary: barricade and frenzy find a femme transformer that might just help them get back at the autobots. i know summary suck..


Hi everyone. Ive been thinking and I finally made up my mind.

Hope u enjoy.

Barricade and frenzy were the only decepticons still on earth. Well that's wat he thought.

He was driving in the highway with frenzy tapping away in a laptop. He was annoyed that he was the only decepticon left. The autobots kept on coming though. He hated staying in a low profile, but he had to.

Frenzy had started to make a jabbering noise and he was getting angry with it.

Barricade: wat is it frenzy?

Frenzy: ccccoow….stoooppp barricade!

Barricade: sigh.

Barricade did a left on the high way and stopped near a bunch of cows. It was dark out and noone was outside.

Frenzy got out and looked at the cows for wat seemed hours.

But really it was only 20 minutes. Barricade wanted to transform and stretched his legs but knew better. Then all of a sudden they saw a motorcycle without a rider. Frenzy also detected a decepticon signia on it. Barricade took noticed and quickly tried to contact it.

He saw the motorcycle was being chased by some human vehicles. Police vehicles.

Frenzy quickly got in and barricade put his sirens on. He was faster than the rest and when he finally did caught up he comlinked it.

Barricade: decepticon follow me and you will be safe.

(static)

barricade: decepticon follow me and you will be safe.

Barricade didn't know why he had to repeat himself . frenzy looked in back and saw a helicopter. He notified barricade.

Frenzy: baarricadeeee hummmannn piiosonn….

Barricade: DECEPTICON FOLLOW ME AND YOU WILL BE SAFE!

Frenzy flinched from the yell and barricade hoped the decepticon motorcycle listened. But to the two decepticons dismay it only transformed and stopped. Barricade put the emergency break and frenzy went flying to the glass. He jibbered some bad words and then got out. Barricade transformed and got a good look at the decepticon motorcycle.

To both decepticon surprise it was a female transformer. She had a slender body with some two wheels on her back. She had a mask like jazz and a helmet.

Barricade was speechless and frenzy almost had his cpu in the clouds.

When they heard the females voice they snapped back to reality.

Viper: the names viper. And I can take care of myself.

Barricade: well by the looks of it, it doesn't look like it.

Viper: I had to bring them to the trap.

Viper was only bringing them to a trap by a 4 wall highway.

She walked away from barricade and brought out her sniper. Then she got comfy on a large wall and shot only 3 fires. The helicopter dropped down from its position and exploded in front of a couple of police cars. The second shot was at some humans and the third was to evode suspension so she shot a window. When she finished she got up and started walking back to barricade.

Barricade: you are a female decepticon am I correct?

Viper: you are correct. And wats your name?

Barricade: I am barricade. And this is my partner frenzy.

Frenzy: another decccptticon!

Viper looked shock to hear barricades name. she then saluted and stood at attention.

Barricade told her to stop acting like that. He then transformerd into a car again and opened the door so frenzy could enter. Viper also transformed but barricade stopped her.

Barricade: if humans see a motorcycle without a human we well get cops on again.

Viper: right.

Viper then got a hologram that actually looked real and started driving away. Barricade followed. Barricade talked to frenzy and to viper throw the comlink.

Barricade: I thought we were the only decepticons here on this dust ball.

Frenzy only kept jabbering on the laptop.

Viper: well I arrived on earth not that long ago. I scanned the internet for any information about decepticons. I was able to hack into the military top secret base and found everything about megatrons death.

Barricade: I see……is there more of you?

Viper: not that I know.

Barricade: hmmm….frenzy wat are you writing?

Frenzy: ahahahah….i ff found moore metteorss sites!

Barricade: were?

Frenzy: waashhintoon fflloorida….

Barricade: florida….thats a long way from here.

Viper:……wait a minute…aren't there autobots here?

Barricade; yes.

Viper: I got an idea. But you will have to hsow me were they are.

Barricade didn't think much about it and so they drove all the way to the autos.

He only thought was thing that kept coming to his mind.

" wat was a female transformer doing here?"

yay am done..please READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
